


entirely you

by glissandos



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glissandos/pseuds/glissandos
Summary: Not for the first time, Yubin’s feet lead her to Yoohyeon’s doorstep.And not for the first time, Yoohyeon ends up as a warm presence beside her, cozied up beneath the blankets with stars in her eyes.(High school comes to an end, and Yubin comes to terms with her feelings for her best friend.)
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	entirely you

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my wips for forever and i finally finished it, wooo :D i hope you enjoy

Falling is a gradual process. 

So Yubin doesn’t know exactly when she falls in love with her best friend, but she does remember the exact moment she feels the realization really sinking in:

Two years ago. It’s on a school night—rather, an early school morning—the clock has already ticked past the twelve hour mark, and the two of them are lying there in Yubin’s bed while the light of the half moon slips through the cracks in the window blinds. 

Yoohyeon had come over after dinner, and they’d studied together for the biology class they shared. And then studying had progressed into playing games on Yubin’s laptop, and then it had gotten late and they’d just decided that Yoohyeon should sleep over.

It wouldn’t have been the first time this had happened—they’d known each other since the early days of elementary school, way back when being friends just entailed sharing snacks at the lunch tables and trying to get the teacher to let them sit next to each other in class. 

Now, though, it’s a bit different. They had crawled into bed at least an hour ago, but as is usually the case with late-night-sleepovers, one of them would keep bringing up some silly topic or the other until they’d dissolved into quiet laughter and inevitably prolonged the time it would take to fall asleep. 

Also, Yoohyeon keeps moving around and kicking at her legs under the covers, which leaves Yubin with no choice to kick back. 

So yeah—they’ll be tired in the morning, but Yubin can’t really regret it. 

At some point, though, the kicking and bad jokes subside, and Yubin rolls to her side. Yoohyeon’s already to curled up towards her, so Yubin just gets a hazy faceful of her best friend. The outline of her cheeks and hair is faint in the dark, but Yubin _can_ see Yoohyeon’s eyes, open and shining from the moon’s reflection.

It’s not really any special occasion, but Yubin is rendered momentarily speechless. 

“Go to sleep,” she teases instead. What she really means is: _Close your eyes. They’re too pretty, and I don’t want to be caught staring._

And then she thinks: _But I’ve already known that for a long time, haven’t I?_

“Says you!” Yoohyeon refutes, oblivious. Her hand comes out of the covers to poke Yubin’s cheek. “Shut your eyes,” she singsongs.

“Shut _up_ ,” Yubin returns, laughing. 

Both of them end up closing their eyes, but it takes Yubin a lot longer to actually fall asleep that night.

\---

Two years later, and Yubin has long since come to terms with how she feels. 

Of course, she still has yet to tell Yoohyeon about it, but that’s just how it is. 

And, as is often the case with long-term friendships, sometimes they waver, and sometimes they fade. The two of them have grown more distant thanks to the end of high school and more busywork, but they’re still friends. 

Also, today is a day that Yubin wouldn’t willingly forget, anyway.

“Yubin,” Yoohyeon begins, casting a nervous look behind her as she opens the door. “I’m not sure if now is the best time… ”

Yubin hears the angry voices of her parents arguing inside the house, before a door slams somewhere and she winces outside from the aggressive force of it. 

“Sorry,” Yubin replies, apologetic, even though she needs to do this. “But this will be quick, okay?”

“Okay,” Yooheyon agrees, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She offers the barest of smiles, and it’s enough to bring just a little more light to the cold tendrils of mid-winter dusk that are beginning to creep in.

“Okay,” Yubin echoes. She takes a deep breath, and then finally brings her hands out from behind her back, presenting a carefully-wrapped gift box to Yoohyeon.

“Happy birthday, Yoohyeon,” Yubin says, softly, and she knows that her eyes must look unbearably fond. She doesn’t mind, though; she’s known Yoohyeon for so long that it only makes sense.

Yoohyeon’s smile drops. Her lips part into an expression of shock, and then she brings up a hand to cover her mouth, eyes meeting Yubin’s. 

“Yubin,” Yoohyeon whispers, fingers trembling as she takes the small box out of Yubin’s hands. “Thank you.” the words are said so genuinely, and Yubin’s not sure if Yoohyeon is thanking her only for the gift at this point. _Thank you for remembering when I don’t even know if I remembered. Thank you for sticking with me during the hard times, for being my friend for so long._ All that hovers in the air too, unspoken, but Yubin doesn’t need to hear it to know it.

There’s a brief moment of silence, and then Yubin is being embraced in a fierce hug. Yoohyeon buries her face into Yubin’s shoulder, and the box digs a bit into her back from how tightly Yooheyon’s arms are wrapped around her, but Yubin doesn’t mind—she thinks that this is the warmest and lightest she’s felt since the new year began.

\---

_I accidentally locked myself out on the doorstep earlier, had to get my brother to let me back in. lolll!_ Yoohyeon texts her later that night. 

Yubin smiles to herself, remembering the way Yoohyeon had stood on the doorstep so long, continuously waving goodbye with the most boundless and uncontrollable grin on her face until Yubin had disappeared out of sight. Maybe, Yubin thinks, she should have been the one to make sure Yoohyeon had returned home okay. 

_but thank you so much for the necklace,_ Yoohyeon types. _i love it. also thanks for all the candy you snuck in on the side hehe ^-^_

 _I’m glad you do,_ Yubin replies. _Happy birthday!!_ she tacks on, even if she’s already said it. 

_aaaaaa thanks,_ Yoohyeon texts back.

_Also, if you wanted to sleepover at my house sometime, my parents would be cool with it!! High school is almost over and this year we haven’t spent that much time together :((_

She knows that Yoohyeon’s parents’ fights have never escalated beyond verbal provocations, but Yubin still wants to offer her the opportunity to avoid getting stuck in the crossfire. 

Also… Yubin really does just want to see Yoohyeon more. Yoohyeon used to come over so often; studying, sleepovers, the whole lot. Lately, however, it’s almost like Yoohyeon is avoiding her—they rarely cross paths at school and she always says she’s busy, finishing up work for the end of senior year. Yubin wants to see her more now while there’s still the chance—before they go to college and there’s a physical distance keeping them apart.

With this in mind, Yubin also sends a puppy-eyed emoji for good measure.

However, these texts are left on read. 

\---

Once, in the hallways, Yubin spots Yoohyeon standing at her locker, unloading books. A subconscious grin is already sliding up her face when she heads over to say hello, but she bumps into someone and when she looks up again Yoohyeon is gone, vanished into the crowd like an elusive shell tugged back into the sea.

The grin that had been inching up her lips drops, and she turns on her heels to head to her next class, disappointed.

 _It’s okay,_ Yubin tells herself. There’s still a few months of school left, right? A few months is a long time. Maybe. Maybe not when Yoohyeon keeps slipping through her fingers, almost inevitably. Grains of sand, like time itself.

\---

“YUUUUBINNN!! Open the door!!” 

Through the music streaming through her headphones and the walls of her bedroom, Yubin finally hears the shouting outside and she laughs, leaving her homework and music forgotten as she scrambles to the front door. It’s not often Yoohyeon comes to her these days, but today is special.

“Happy birthday,” Yoohyeon grins at her when the door swings open, shoving a present into her hands and leaving no room for Yubin to get in a word of thanks. 

“You can open it later, but we should leave now, come on!” Yoohyeon says, practically bouncing on her feet as Yubin sets the gift to the side and tugs on a jacket and shoes, smile stuck to her face. 

“What’s the special place this time?” she asks. 

Every year—or at least every year since their parents had (reluctantly) trusted them to go places by themselves—Yoohyeon takes her somewhere for her birthday. It always has to be within walking distance, and Yubin would have thought that she’d known all the corners of the town they’d grown up in, but somehow Yoohyeon always manages to pull off a surprise. 

Today, Yoohyeon is eager and bubbling, and her mood is incredibly contagious. Yubin lets Yoohyeon take her hand and pull her along the sidewalk, feeling the light breeze and admiring the streaks of setting sun that paint the sky.

“I found something really cool,” Yoohyeon keeps saying, but, as usual, she won’t tell Yubin what that is. 

It doesn’t matter; Yubin is content just being at Yoohyeon’s side. Being her friend. Best friend.

 _And you wish it were more than that,_ the prickly voice in her head nags at her, but today, Yubin’s mood can’t even be dampened by that. Today is going to be a good day, and she’s going to savour it. (Even if this is the only time they’ve seen each other in the past month.)

They turn the corner and Yoohyeon drags her down one of the paths—it’s a shortcut between two roads, and it goes between a cluster of houses and is unkempt and rarely used. 

Although—Yubin does remember that they had played hide-and-seek before here when they were younger, sneaking between bushes and fences and crawling up trees. 

Today, the bushes are even more sprawling and overgrown, and there is a layer of long-fallen leaves that only crunch a little beneath their feet as they walk. But somehow this still feels nice—the cool March breeze tickling her as it weaves by and birds chirping as they duck into the bushes to avoid them. 

Yoohyeon stops them halfway through the path and Yubin looks questioningly at her, confused. 

“Look!” Yoohyeon proudly says, disappearing behind the trunk of a thick oak tree. Yubin has nothing better to do but follow, shuffling through the layer of crunchy brown leaves until she can see what Yoohyeon is referring to. 

“Oh. Huh,” Yubin muses. “When did that get there?”

It’s a tire swing, hanging from one of the stronger branches of the oak tree and dangling just so it isn’t visible at first glance—so it’s only seen by travelers wandering off the already beaten path. 

“I’m not sure,” Yoohyeon tells her, stepping into the far side of the tire and sitting down. “But I sometimes take this shortcut home from school and I saw it and isn’t it great?” she asks, then pats the opposite side of the tire. “Come on.”

So Yubin warily seats herself on the other side. But the tire is fairly new and the rope seems sturdy enough to carry both of their weights, which is enough for Yoohyeon to give them a strong push against the ground, sending Yubin swinging back against the wind. She clutches the rope as the ground leaves her feet but she finds that she kind of likes the feeling of momentarily flying before she meets the ground again and they go swinging back the other way. 

“Happy birthday to you,” Yoohyeon singsongs as they go back and forth, kicking up even more dirt and decay in the process, but Yubin can only smile stupidly, revelling in it all. It’s just a tire swing, but everything about it feels perfect. Just her and Yoohyeon. Just them having fun and Yoohyeon singing her a happy birthday and her feeling like the luckiest person in the world to have such a great friend. 

And then Yubin realizes only then—as the tire sweeps her off the ground once again and Yoohyeon grins up at her across the way—that Yoohyeon is wearing the necklace she gave her for _her_ birthday. And that just fills Yubin with even more inexplicable joy, and her heart starts going all fuzzy and she can’t break her smile nor does she want to, and she already knows she’s screwed but she kind of doesn’t want it any other way. 

_I love you,_ she almost blurts. “I love this,” is what comes out instead. “Thanks for showing me.”

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Yoohyeon asks, beaming, and then she kicks the ground a bit too aggressively and breaks into laughter at the sight of Yubin’s eyes widening humorously as she grips onto the rope for dear life. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Yoohyeon says, and then the carefree smile drops from her face. “Sorry I’ve been so busy,” she continues. “But I still wanted to make sure to celebrate your birthday properly.”

“That’s understandable,” Yubin reassures her. Even if Yubin would have liked to spend more time with Yubin, this year is a bit hectic, and Yoohyeon _did_ just apologize. “Anyway, you’re here now, right?”

“Let’s come here again sometime,” Yoohyeon replies instead, and on the next swing forward she’s smiling again. But it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and Yubin starts to feel the weight of everything she’s feeling press a little harder, like the gravity drawing the tire down after each swing.

\---

The thing is, Yoohyeon apologized for being so busy, right? That should be fine, right? 

But it really feels like sometimes Yoohyeon is avoiding her. It doesn’t seem family-related—not about her parent’s still occasional fights—which is good, but Yoohyeon seems to sometimes be _too_ busy. And it seems like they should be getting _less_ busy because the school year is coming to an end and high school is coming to an end too. 

So maybe Yubin is dumb but _high school is ending_ and _what if_ they stop talking to each other after all this (they probably aren’t because they’re both going to universities nearby) _but_ the thought keeps her awake multiple nights in a row and then she decides to take matters into her own hands. 

\---

And by that she means a confession. One that’s long overdue.

\---

Not for the first time, Yubin’s feet lead her to Yoohyeon’s doorstep. 

Three weeks of high school left. Seven P.M. on a Tuesday night. 

_Great timing,_ she berates herself. The sun has started to set, and it basks the cement pathway leading up to Yoohyeon’s house in a glowing shade of gold, almost beckoning her to come closer.

Just as she brings her hand up to do their special knock—the doorbell’s been broken for a while, and besides, they both prefer to alert each other of their presences this way—Yoohyeon opens the door. 

“Oh!” Yoohyeon says, jerking back a little, and that almost makes Yubin flinch away too. 

“Um… hi?” Yubin asks. 

“Good timing,” Yoohyeon laughs. 

“Huh,” Yubin replies. Contrary to what Yoohyeon had just said, now no longer feels like good timing, at least not for a confession. “Where are you going?”

Yoohyeon raises an eyebrow, and then _giggles._ Wow. Yubin hasn’t heard that sound in a long while. “I was actually planning on heading over to _your_ house,” she says. 

“Really?” Yubin asks. This isn’t going as planned, not at all. “Why?”

“I was thinking,” Yoohyeon says. She pats the bookbag drawn over her shoulder. “We should just have a study session together like the good old days, you know?”

Fond nostalgia comes rolling back to Yubin in waves. “That sounds… good,” she says, and because she can’t resist, raises an eyebrow. “You were just going to knock on the door and demand that I let you in, without shooting me a text or calling beforehand?”

“Yes,” Yoohyeon replies indignantly. “I mean, that _is_ how we used to do it back then, right?”

Yubin’s silence is enough of an affirmation.

“Anyway, don’t be such a hypocrite. What are _you_ doing here?” Yoohyeon continues. 

“I was just going to ask you to do the same. Study together for finals,” Yubin breezily says. She feels bad lying, but it’s not as if she’s going to bust out a confession now, anyway.

“Woah, it must be fate,” Yoohyeon grins, blissfully unaware. “Let’s go, then!” 

The walk back to Yubin’s place passes quickly, the two of them filling the air with small talk. Once or twice, the thought of high school coming to an end is mentioned offhandedly, and Yubin tries not to let it affect her too much.

Yoohyeon is quick to cozy up on Yubin’s bed when they enter her room, pulling her textbooks and notebooks out of her bag and sprawling them across the sheets and her lap. Yubin drops into the seat in front of her desk instead, opening the book that is sitting on the side. 

Studying passes in relative silence, but Yoohyeon makes offhand comments about a funny math or science problem and they both break into laughter when a loud advertisement interrupts the peaceful music Yubin has let play in the background.

But old habits die hard, and soon enough it is rather late when the books come flipping closed. Yubin doesn’t have to say anything when she digs through her drawers for a spare set of clothes and flings them at Yoohyeon’s head. She removes the clothes dangling over her face to reveal a bright smile. 

Some time later, after they’ve brushed their teeth, they slip under Yubin’s covers and the light comes clicking off. 

Immediately after, Yubin feels a solid body pressing against her shoulder.

“Whoops,” Yoohyeon apologies as she situates herself under the blankets. “Couldn’t see in the dark since my eyes haven’t adjusted yet.”

Yubin nudges her back anyway, which causes Yoohyeon to give a defiant “hey!” in response.

“Couldn’t see either,” Yubin replies, lightly, even though she had clearly known Yoohyeon was right there. 

“Oh, _sure,_ ” Yoohyeon dubiously replies, but Yubin can hear the smile in her voice.

 _Whew._ She had missed this so much. Missed _her_ so much.

As if Yoohyeon can read her thoughts, she says so herself: “I missed this.”

“Me too,” Yubin replies, feeling warm all over and not just because of the blankets.

“Yubin,” Yoohyeon says, quietly, and Yubin feels her name wash over her down to her toes, thrilling and yet foreboding.

“Yeah?” Yubin says.

“Do you think… things will still stay the same after we graduate?” This is asked cautiously, and Yubin’s breath catches in her throat. 

When Yubin has yet to reply, Yoohyeon continues. “I mean. Do you think… do you think _we’ll_ stay the same? Still stay in contact and hang out and all that.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Yubin finally gets out. The word leaves her mouth louder than she had expected, and it’s strong and forceful and insistent. She turns to face Yoohyeon, and that moment from two years ago along with all the other times they’ve slept over comes rushing back to her, and she can pretend nothing has changed. Yoohyeon is already facing her, and, close-up, Yubin can see her eyes sparkling once again despite the dark. 

Yubin doesn’t want anything to change, but it feels like things already have. 

She sighs, and can faintly make out the wry grin that Yoohyeon’s mouth forms in response. Somehow, Yubin gets the feeling that Yoohyeon’s thoughts probably aren’t far off from her own.

There’s some more rustling under the covers before Yubin feels a hand slipping into one of her own. It’s especially warm—warm and reassuring, and Yoohyeon gives her hand a squeeze before tangling their fingers together. Unbidden, a smile begins to make its way up her face, and she witnesses Yoohyeon’s mouth doing the same. 

It’s the best thing she’s seen this week. Maybe this month. 

Yoohyeon’s smile keeps growing, until Yubin can see the whites of her teeth and her cheeks bunching up, and she’s looking back at Yubin with those twinkling eyes, fond and maybe… a bit wistful? 

Pause. It’s just her heart that skips a beat at this realization, but Yubin feels like the entire universe stops for a moment. 

Yubin can’t be entirely sure that it’s just her projecting, not like this. 

Yoohyeon’s eyes—it’s like they’re filled with stardust—and her mouth—the smile is simultaneously soft and brilliant, and like she’s silently wishing on those stars. Hoping, wanting. 

So Yubin leans forward and closes the distance between their mouths. 

It’s gentle and brief, but so sweet. And a bit minty, of toothpaste. And their teeth almost clack against each other because Yoohyeon’s smile had still been going strong, but after a moment her lips press back and Yubin gets the traces of her smile that are unwilling to leave imprinted on her mouth. 

When they part they exhale almost at once and then that smile overtakes Yoohyeon’s face again. 

Both of them seem to be searching words, and Yoohyeon finally settles on, “ _Woah_.”

Yubin grins, and a small breath of laughter leaves her mouth. It’s the best feeling—feeling like she can’t stop smiling either, like she’s drifting among stars. 

“I’m in love with you,” she says. Says it like fact, because it is. The confession isn’t so daunting now, anyway.

Yoohyeon’s eyes widen in surprise, anyway. “I..” she begins. “I wasn’t sure if I should place a name to it, but I’ve also been feeling something,” she says. “I…”

“It’s okay,” Yubin tells her. She thinks she understands, and she can definitely wait. She also thinks the pieces fall into place—why Yoohyeon had sometimes seemed like she had been avoiding her, and she gets it now. 

Yoohyeon’s smile returns full-force, and she’s the one who crosses the gap this time. 

Both of them fall asleep late that night, but it’s content and warm and blissful. 

\---

_Sorry I’m busy T^T,_ Yoohyeon still texts, except this time those texts are sometimes accompanied by hearts and always accompanied by an unabashed _miss you though!!!!_

Yubin smiles.

Finals pass by in a breeze, but she is no longer scared of the passing of time. 

\---

Come graduation, Yubin breaks character and screams Yoohyeon’s name when she walks onto the stage to receive her diploma, and then hears her own name being thrown back at her when it’s her turn. By the time the ceremony is over, both of them are tired but neither of them can stop grinning. 

They ditch the festivities after and weasel out of the stadium past all the parents taking photos and friends gifting flowers. They're a block away from school before Yubin realizes they’re going back to the place with the tire swing. 

Up. Down. Up. Down. Yubin’s pretty sure her gown gets dirt all over it, but when it’s just the two of them and she gets to feel like she’s flying, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> debated whether or not to title this “en-tire-ly you” for the puns. (i mean, tire swings are a pretty good embodiment of childhood, i guess.) 
> 
> but thank you for reading—i’d love to hear your thoughts, especially since best friends with soft spots for each other will always be one of my favorite tropes and 2yoo just fit so well with that 😌
> 
> (also don’t forget to stream dc’s new song [odd eye](https://youtu.be/1QD0FeZyDtQ) T-T i love it so much)


End file.
